


forbidden fruit

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Since Bruce took custody of his son Damian has tried to take care of himbut after recovering him from death they have suggested forbidden feelings towards a 13-year-old DamianWhat will Bruce do? will try that forbidden fruit or seal that feeling for itself





	forbidden fruit

There was Bruce Wayne hugging his newly resurrected son, he had gone through many things to bring him back to life.

No doubt he had suffered a lot to bring his son back, research, science, magic and finally had him back in his arms full of joy

Damian looked at his father innocently and without believing he was alive again

D - Father I'm alive?  
B - Yes, you do not know everything I did to bring you back to life

Three years later

Bruce saw how his son trained now 13 years, saw every movement he made with his body

I saw sweat running in every part of his body wanting to lick it, touch it to make it his

B - shaking his head - "what am I thinking Damian is my son"  
D - Father let's patrol  
B - Yes, get ready  
D - excited - Great

Damian runs to change and Bruce does the same, see how Damian takes off his shirt and pants to put on his uniform and again hits himself to see his biological son that way

Both go out to patrol being a quiet night for both all that had been was to catch a couple of criminals

In the return to the batcave, Bruce saw his son out of the corner of his eye and once again those thoughts of making him come back, because he saw it that way, it is true that for his age he has a good figure but since when he started to your son that way

Now I remembered him from that day that brought him to life and Damian looked at him innocently, that beautiful look that captivated him and that he wanted to possess

D - Something father happens  
B - Not really  
D. - Today was a boring night  
B - It does not hurt to have nights like this D - Smiling sideways - Maybe you're right father

They arrive at the cave and with a jump Damian gets out of the car, Alfred was already waiting for them with some appetizers

A - How was the night I love Bruce  
B - It was quiet - looking at Damian - just a couple of little bags  
A - I wish every night were like that, Master Damian, I remind you that you can not give sweet things to Titus  
D - Quiet Alfred is just a little  
B - Well it's time to go to rest

The three go up they say goodbye going to their respective room, Bruce sees how his son arrives at his room until entering and he goes to his

B - closing the door - I must forget all that, Damian is my son, not any guy I want to sleep with, if I ever find out ... No, you should not know

He lies down and soon the dream catches him, the night passes slowly and a silhouette creeps into Bruce's room, watches him a few moments and gets under the sheets

Little by little, Bruce feels how his body feels good when he opens his eyes and realizes that someone is on top of him, quickly lifting the sheets with a surprise

B - Damian! What are you doing ... - Swallowing saliva - here

Damian is about Bruce completely naked and looking at him like that time

D - Father I have seen how you have looked at me all this time  
B - He gets nervous - What do you mean by Damián?  
D - You know what I'm talking about, father, I'm not a little boy anymore  
B - You're wrong Damian I have not seen you in any other way than being my son  
D - You know it's not true - take her hand and put it on her chest causing her to stroke it - You want this  
B - More nervous - It's not like that Damian we can not, you're my son - try to push him away - I could not  
D - Approaching your lips - Father I also wish you to make me yours

Upon hearing this, Bruce takes it from the back of his neck and shortens the distance of his lips, sucks and mites those lips that he had wanted so much to try and if it was a dream he did not want to wake up

B - You are mine  
D - taking a breath - only yours father, I ... I also wanted this father

The kisses continue and the hands of Bruce crossed that brown skin, in its route it found some scars possibly by the trainings of Talia

From his lips begins to run his neck to his chest and catching one of his nipples begins to suck until leaving him erect and the same with the other, with every touch and kiss that his father gave him sighs or some excited whimpers to Bruce listening to it

D - Father I want to have you inside  
B - Smiling - Do not worry we still have time to get that moment  
D - You really think you're a father - he smiles as he touches the almost awake member - I think you want to put it on me already

Damian pulls out his father's member and starts massaging and kissing him

B - Do not be impatient Damian  
D - the impatient are you father

Damian settles down showing his ass and without losing time frees the member and sucks it, Bruce delights with what his son does reaches of his buro a lubricant and begins to aprepararlo

Damian shudders to feel how first the tongue enters and then the fingers of his father

D - They are so hard father, I feel like it beats, I already want it inside  
B - You're ready ... Damian if we do this there will be no going back  
D - kiss him - Make him father, I've waited three years for this  
B - Then I will  
D - hiding his face in his chest - I love you

Bruce lies to Damian, opens his legs by standing in the middle and taking his member begins to enter while devours his lips

B - It's already inside, you're fine  
D - I'm fine father remember he was trained to endure the pain  
B - well I will move

Start with slow movements and then move faster felt as the interior of your child tightened more in each movement

Damian held tightly to the sheets for the immense pleasure he felt, his head was blank and his moans grew louder with each thrust.

His lips are silenced by his father because they could be heard by Alfred and that would be a problem for both, so Damian clings to his father's back scratching him with force

B - Damian, you are the best thing that you have ever passed me, I will not let you be separated from my side again  
D - Awww father, I want to always be by your side awww, I want only you to touch me ... Awww you always make love to me, father I'm about to cum  
B - accelerating the thrusts - I'm also about to finish

Damian runs between his bellies and followed by his father taking him from his hot seed

Bruce hugs his son and gives him several kisses

B - Only mine  
D - And you're my father  
B - Smiling - Only you son

Damian smiles and in a quick movement is above his father

D - I still want more father

He puts the member back and puts it in and without waiting he starts jumping on this feeling as he entered deeper, Bruce takes it from the waist

Minutes later Bruce had Damian in another position and in another, in each one he enjoyed it to the fullest and filling it with his seed

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

The dawn arrives and Alfred goes to the room Of Bruce to wake him up he is surprised to see both father and son sleeping peacefully,

Damian was sleeping on his father completely calm as he embraces him protectively

A - Only this time I'll let you sleep a little more

Alfred leaves the room letting them sleep a little longer without knowing that both had eaten the forbidden fruit

END


End file.
